Love Is All You Need
by Clelia Weasley Granger
Summary: El casamiento de Bill y Fleur llego, y las personas se ponen emotivas en los casamientos...Fic RHr originalmente escrito por LelyInTheSky Amor é tudo que se precisa
1. Yesterday

* * *

Esta historia es una traduccion de Amor é todo que se precisa de LelyInTheSky

* * *

**_Capitulo 1-Yesterday_**

_Yesterday _

_All my troubles seemed so far away _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday _

_Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be _

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh yesterday, came suddenly_

Hermione¿Estás bien? - La voz de la señora Weasley sacó de su ensimismamiento a Hermione. La chica estaba colocándose un guante celeste, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando ella levanto los ojos y vio que la señora Weasley ya había terminado de arreglar el moño del vestido de Ginny, que se miraba desconfiada en el espejo.

Casi, señora Weasley- respondió Hermione mirándose en un gran espejo que había sido encantado y cubría gran parte del dormitorio de Ginny -solo me falta terminar de arreglar mi cabello.

Esta bien¿Ustedes consiguen terminar solitas, no?- preguntó ella agitada. Por suerte su peinado estaba fijo con magia, porque había corrido tanto hoy, que si su peinado estuviera armado solo con hebillas ya estaría desecho. –Voy a ver como está Bill

Ella salió del cuarto con prisa, dejando a Hermione y a Ginny solas. Hermione caminó hasta donde estaba Ginny para tomar un prendedor de cabello que estaba en la cómoda cerca de ella, y vio la cara dudosa de su amiga.

Hermione, mira esto.- dijo ella, y Hermione sabia de que hablaba. El vestido de dama de honor de Ginny, escogido por Fleur, era todo lo que Ginny nunca consideraría ponerse. Blanco, cubría todo el cuello de Ginny, e iba apretado a la cintura, donde se abría una faldaamplia y pomposa hasta las rodillas. Las mangas eran ajustadas, y desde los codos hasta las manos eran hechas de red, en la cintura una cinta rosa claro se amarraba atrás con un gran moño.

El vestido no es feo Ginny- mintió Hermione sin esperanzas

Feo realmente no es, es horrendo.- replico Ginny dándose vuelta- ¡Mira solamente este moño!

Esta bien, podría ser mejor, pero… es tu hermano, haz un esfuerzo…

¡Yo ya hice bastante esfuerzo! Yo realmente estaba comenzando a gustar de ella, pero después Flegggrrr me trajo una cosa como esta….

Seguro que es la ultima moda en Paris

Entonces alguien tiene que avisarle que estamos en Inglaterra- murmuro Ginny apretando el moño como si así fuese a desaparecer.

Hermione tomo el prendedor y volvió al espejo. Comenzó a peinar su cabello, ya alisado hacia unas horas y recogido en un rodete en el medio de su cabeza. Se coloco el prendedor y una flor celeste del mismo color de su vestido y volvió a peinar las puntas con un cepillo.

Hacia un mes que ella había vuelto de Hogwarts, después de su sexto año, para una casa que ya no la hacia sentir tranquila como antes. A Hermione siempre le había gustado volver a su casa, siempre extrañaba a sus padres cuando estaba en el colegio, y la vuelta siempre era buena. Llegar a casa era como entrar en otro mundo, un mundo sin preocupaciones ni conspiraciones de Lord Voldermort, luchas o deberes. Y ella conseguía vivir en ese mundo por algunas semanas, apenas conversando con sus padres, tratando de explicarles que era exactamente un unicornio, divirtiéndose con sus dudas.

Sin embargo, volver a casa antes de lo previsto por la muerte de Dumbledore, fue como ver todo eso cayéndose en un precipicio. Ella no conseguía sentirse protegida en su casa, no podía entrar en ese mundo que tanto le gustaba, no podía explicarles con palabras a sus padres exactamente lo que significaba la perdida de Dumbledore. Fue un mes bastante agonizante para Hermione, sin saber lo que seria su futuro, leyendo sobre muertes en el diario El Profeta, intercambiando cartas vagas entre Harry y Ron.

Ahora ella estaba en la Madriguera, donde por más que le costara admitir a si misma y a sus padres, se sentía mejor y más segura. Ese era el mundo de ella ahora, y no podía huir de el.

Pero, por más oscuros que los tiempos fuesen, ese era un día de fiesta, y Hermione hizo desvanecer todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Bill y Fleur se estaban casando, y después de un tiempo de recuperación para Bill, porque después del ataque de Greyback, creyeron prudente esperar hasta la luna llena antes de hacer la fiesta, los preparativos, porque Fleur insistía en que todo saliese perfecto, la ceremonia finalmente iba a acontecer en el jardín de la casa de los Weasley. Los miembros de la Orden habían colocado hechizos fuertísimos alrededor de la casa que durarían todo el día.

Pienso que tendríamos que ir bajando- dijo Ginny alisando la falda de su vestido en frente del espejo -es la hora de enfrentar el mundo de fantasía de la muñequita de porcelana.

No estas tan mal así- dijo Hermione sinceramente, porque a pesar del vestido, Ginny estaba muy bonita, con el cabello suelto en la espalda y algunas flores engarzadas en el.

Dime eso, luego de vestir uno de estos... ¿Flegggrrr no sabe que estamos en verano?

Hermione rió y se dio una última mirada en el espejo. Era una de aquellas raras ocasiones, donde Hermione se encontraba bonita, el vestido celeste sin mangas llegaba hasta su cintura donde se abría una falda un poco amplia, que alcanzaba un poco más que sus rodillas. Ella tenía un escote en V realzado con un collar de plata con un topacio, regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió 17 años.

¿Vamos?- pregunto Ginny abriendo la puerta

Si- dijo Hermione siguiendo a su amiga

Era casi medio día, la hora de la ceremonia. Hermione, Harry y los Weasley, juntamente con la familia de Fleur, habían pasado toda la mañana arreglando el jardín, donde se ubicaron las mesas y las sillas. Algunas horas antes, Fleur había subido con su mama para comenzar a arreglarse, y la señora Weasley dividió su atención entre el jardín y la novia de su hijo. Recién a las once, terminaron la decoración, y subieron a cambiarse. Hermione y Ginny pasaron la última hora vistiéndose con prisa, Hermione maldiciendo la falta de tiempo que tenia para "domar" su cabello, y Ginny implorándole que transfigurara su vestido. Hermione tenía que admitir que habían conseguido controlar la situación, porque el cabello de Hermione estaba liso como nunca, y Ginny estaba bastante bonita a pesar de la lámpara que vestía.

OK. Allí vamos.- dijo Ginny descendiendo por las escaleras y pasando sus manos en su falda


	2. With a little help from my friends

_**Capítulo 2 – With a little help from my friends**_

_I get by with a little help from my friends _

_Get high with a little help from my friends _

_Gonna try with a little help from my friends _

Ginny y Hermione llegaron a la sala y se encontraron con un grupo de jóvenes con cara de aburrimiento.

¡Hasta que al fin bajaron!- dijo George al verlas entrando a la sala

¿Hace cuanto tiempo ustedes están aquí?- pregunto Ginny desconfiada sentándose a su lado.

Unos cuarenta minutos… dijo Fred, aburrido, usando su varita para hacer que una flor levite y regrese al centro de la mesa.

Hermione camino hasta el otro sofá, donde Harry y Ron estaban sentados, y se acomodó al lado de Ron. Ella fingió no darse cuenta de la mirada que él le dio desde que bajó de la escalera hasta el momento en que se sentó a su lado. Avergonzada, volteó para el lado contrario así no sentía el perfume de Ron, y vio las sonrisas maliciosas que George y Ginny le estaban ofreciendo.

Ustedes se arreglan muy rápido- comento Hermione en una voz tan claramente compungida que hasta ella se asusto.

Es una de las ventajas de nosotros, los hombres- dijo George todavía sonriendo. Ginny soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar la palabra "hombres", que George ignoro- pero al mismo tiempo, nosotros no tenemos ese poder hipnotizador que ustedes tienen… chicas- el soltó una chispa dorada de su varita en dirección a Ron que todavía miraba a su amiga- ¿no es cierto, hermanito?

EI!- exclamo Ron cuando la chispa exploto en frente de sus ojos - ¿que fue eso?

Nada, pero yo te aconsejaría estar menos distraído en el casamiento, si no quieres acabar con nabos en lugar de orejas- dijo Fred dejando la flor a un lado y apuntando la varita a Ron.

¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Ron

Que nos vamos a sentar atrás tuyo- dijo Fred sonriendo. Ron puso sus ojos en blanco.

¿Al final, cuando llegan los invitados?- pregunto Harry, que se había dado cuenta de la confusión de su amigo y decidió cambiar el tema.

¿Ya tendría que estar llegando, no?- dijo Hermione mirando un reloj que estaba en el centro de la sala.

Ginny asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Bien, papa esta ahí afuera dando los últimos retoques de hechizos con el papa de Fleur... Ella esta todavía arriba con mama, la mama de ella, y la mini Veela… irritante- respondió George.

¡No hables así de ella¡Es adorable!- dijo Ginny mirando a George de forma reprobadora. Gabrielle Delacour había llegado junto con su familia, y desarrollo un preferitismo con el gemelo.

Tú dices eso porque no esta todo el tiempo siguiéndote… dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados… gritando cosas en francés con esa vocecita melosa… ¡como si yo entendiese algo!

Ella no puede pedir un vaso de agua en ingles, pero logra diferenciar a George y a mi- dijo Fred riendo- ¡Gracias a dios!

No es verdad… ella sabe un poco de ingles- dijo Harry con un suspiro desanimado.

Es verdad, ella puede decir "el niño que me salvo del lago"- dijo Ron y todos concordaron riendo.

No es gracioso, ya estoy comenzando a tener vergüenza, sus padres me lo agradecieron ya cuatro veces.

¿A veces es un problema ser un héroe, no amigo? – dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en los hombros.

Y… todas esas doncellas que se enamoran de ti cuando arriesgas tu vida por ella…. Dijo Fred y Ron dio una mirada significativa y poco discreta para Ginny.

EI!.. Ella se avergonzó, pero al encontrar la sonrisa sincera de Harry, también rió- Mira quien habla, niño-araña

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, y ni Hermione consiguió suprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, ella sabía que había que terminar con la conversación, antes de que se la agarrasen con ella.

Volviendo a la realidad- dijo mostrando el reloj que ya marcaba medio día y quince- ¿adonde esta Bill¿Él ya tendría que haber bajado, no?

Ah, nosotros no sabríamos- dijo Fred mirando al techo

El nos expulso de su cuarto—dijo George

¿Por que?

Algo de que nuestras bromas no tienen gracia hoy….

No se de que estaba hablando, no tiene nada de malo usar una flor en el traje, ya vi a varios novios hacer eso… dijo Fred mostrando la flor con la que había bromeado antes. Hermione comenzó a concordar cuando Ron volteo para ella.

¡Ha! cuando ella grita cosas obscenas en francés-. Dijo Ron

¿Cosas obscenas?- dijo Fred simulando indignación

Fred apunto con su varita a la flor que decía en una voz muy fina: Je t´aime

¡Eso significa "te amo" Ron!.. Inculto- dijo George con orgullo

Pero la flor grito nuevamente, esta vez diciendo las palabras _Je va te faire foutre de volonté toute la nuit mon amour. _Hermione sabía lo suficiente de francés para abrir la boca alarmada.

¿No dije?- hablo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bueno, ellos se están casando… no es ninguna mentira- dijo George con una sonrisa- además de eso… no imagino como Bill sabia lo que eso significaba- completo el con una cara pensativa.

Hasta Hermione rió, y en el mismo momento fueron interrumpidos por Bill que bajaba las escaleras con Charlie por detrás.

¿Alguien ya esta ahí?- pregunto Bill a los seis

¿Si, nosotros que somos, parte de la decoración?- respondió George

Algún invitado, George- respondió el novio suspirando

Creo que no- respondió Charlie antes de que George pudiese replicar- ¿Pero porque no vamos ya para afuera? Ellos deben estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

Si, vamos- dijo Bill alisando su traje marfil. Su cabello estaba recogido en su habitual cola de caballo, pero el no se había colgado un diente de dragón. Seguro por la insistencia de la señora Weasley. Hermione tenia que admitir que era increíble lo elegante que estaba, a pesar de las cicatrices de su rostro. Ellas no habían mejorado mucho después del ataque, y seguían cubriendo gran parte de su cara, pero Hermione había convivido lo suficiente con los Weasleys y sabia que ellas no tapaban de ninguna manera su encanto.

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione se levantaron y siguieron a Bill y Charlie hasta el jardín de la casa. Hermione caminaba entre Ron y Harry, y no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando Ron se paro delante de ella y le sostuvo la puerta para que ella pasara. Ella pudo notar que Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo y estaba segura de que este estaba sonriendo.


	3. Here comes the sun

_**Capítulo 3 - Here comes the sun**_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces _

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, _

_here comes the sun, _

_And I say it's all right_

Después de pasar tanto tiempo arreglando el jardín, para que se vea de la manera que Fleur quería, Hermione sintió un orgullo al ver que se veía exactamente así: perfecto. Ellos habían puesto cinco hileras, con ocho sillas en cada una, en el medio había una alfombra blanca que llegaba hasta el altar. Las sillas eran blancas, y en las puntas estaban decoradas con lirios blancos y rosas. Pequeñas hadas brillantes, de los mismos colores, volaban alrededor de los arreglos, cortesía de los sortilegios Weasley. Los gemelos las habían embrujado para que no volasen a los ojos de los invitados, como normalmente harían.

En el altar, había un arco de madera blanco con flores talladas, y con algunas hadas volando en los pilares, dando la impresión de que el arco titilaba levemente.

El jardín había sido magníficamente aumentado, por lo tanto al lado del altar y las sillas, habían mesas y un rectángulo en el medio donde iban a realizar la fiesta después de la ceremonia.

¡Quedo lindo!- ella no se pudo contener y se volteo a sus amigos. Todos asintieron, y hasta pudo ver una pizca de orgullo de los gemelos.

Fred camino hasta uno de los arreglos y dejo que un hada se le posara en la mano

Una idea brillante, ¿no George?- dijo el volteándose para su hermano

Es verdad- dijo George- no se olviden chicos, de decirles a los invitados de donde son- dijo el apuntando al hada que saltaba en la mano de Fred

Es una pena que ellas estén un poco ofuscadas- dijo el devolviendo el hada al arreglo

¿Como es eso?- dijo Ginny confusa

Es que tu hermoso vestido se va a robar la fiesta Ginny- respondió Fred con una sonrisa irónica. George se rió y Ginny los miro irritada

Yo que pensé que ustedes no se habían dado cuenta….

Creenos, lo intentamos

¡Creo que tener a Fleur en la familia, es una optima idea!

Ginny abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento llegaron Bill y Charlie, que se habían juntado con el Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Delacour que gritaron que los invitados ya estaban llegando.

Tú deberías subir Ginny, quedarte con Fleur y mama. Ella me dijo que los invitados no pueden ver el vestido de las damas de honor antes de que comience la ceremonia-recomendó Bill a Ginny

Tienes que hacer una entrada triunfal Ginevra!- George guiño un ojo a su hermana

Pueden reírse todo lo que quieran, por lo menos yo no voy a tener que sentarme junto a Percy- replico la menor de la familia antes de virarse para entrar a la casa

Uy!... no había visto el moño- dijo Fred al ver a la chica despareciendo por la puerta

Paren, ella ya esta irritada lo suficiente con el vestido- les dijo Hermione a los gemelos

¡Por eso es divertido Hermione, ella no puede estar en desacuerdo con nosotros!- dijo George con una sonrisa tonta

Ella sigue siendo más bonita que ustedes dos juntos- dijo Harry un poco irritado

Harry, amigo mío, si tu la quieres de vuelta tendrías que haber dicho eso delante de ella- dijo Fred colocando su brazo por encima del cuello de Harry- Y si no quieres, yo te aconsejaría quedarte quietito. A ella no le gustan las pistas falsas, nuestra hermanita.

Harry esquivo al chico, obviamente irritado. Hermione que ya había conversado con Ginny y entendía la separación de los dos, le dio la razón a su amigo y se quedo contenta cuando se dio cuenta que Ron había pensado lo mismo y dijo:

Vamos a sentarnos, ¿no? La gente esta llegando y creo que debemos tomar nuestros lugares.

Tienes razón- dijo Fred arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho- en que fila estamos George?

En la tercera

¿Y nosotros?- pregunto Hermione a Ron

En la segunda, si no me equivoco- encontraron pequeños papeles con sus nombres en tres sillas del lado izquierdo del altar. Se sentaron. Hermione del lado del pasillo donde Fleur caminaría, Ron a su lado y Harry al lado de el.

Personas se aparecían en una pequeña área cerca de la casa, propia para eso. Bill las estaba recibiendo junto con los padres de los novios. Charlie se había sentado al lado de los gemelos.

Yo pensé que no iba a vivir para este día- el dijo

Nosotros también apostamos que tu serias el primero en casarse- dijo George.- todavía nosotros no comenzamos con este asunto, no Fred?

Fred hizo una cara de alivio

Realmente, Bill seria el ultimo en quien pensaríamos- dijo el- después de nosotros dos, claro

¿Fue una sorpresa tan grande, ver a Bill así de novio?- pregunto Hermione para Ron. El no parecía el tipo de hombres que no llevaba las relaciones en serio, en su opinión.

Bien… acordándome del colegio…dijo Ron suspirando……se pasaba todo el verano contándonos como tenia una novia distinta cada mes, o cada semana a veces

Y era verdad- dijo Charlie- ¡mira que el capitán de Quidditch era yo!

Y no me sorprendería… dijo Hermione sin pensar

¿Como así? Pregunto Ron virándose para ella. Ella había notado el tono de su voz, casi siempre que lo escuchaba usar también oía la palabra Vicky

El no es feo Ron, parece del tipo que es popular….ella respondió casi gustando de la expresión de celos que se formaba en la cara del pelirrojo.

Miren, Lupin y Tonks!- dijo Harry antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo. "momento perfecto" pensó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco

Realmente ahí estaba la pareja en medio de la multitud que ahora poblaban el jardín. Hermione no había notado que todos ellos apareciesen. Bill y los Señores Weasley y Delacour ya estaban en el medio de las personas, ayudándolas a encontrar sus lugares, y la castaña dedució que todos los invitados ya deberían haber llegado.

Lupin y Tonks habían pasado y saludado a los chicos, hasta que se sentaron en una de las sillas del fondo. Ella estaba con el cabello corto y rubio oscuro, combinado con su vestido que era de un bonito color vino tinto. Los dos habían aparecido luego de la muerte de Dumbledore con la alianza de compromiso en sus dedos, para la sorpresa de todos. Ellos explicaron que no querían hacer fiesta, simplemente casarse en secreto. Tonks dijo que no lo habían hecho antes porque Lupin insistia en esperar a la luna llena, para que ella este segura de que era eso lo que realmente quería. Ellos se casaron el primer día de luna menguante. La señora Weasley dice que eso es una consecuencia de la guerra, hace que las personas se apresuren para todo, pero Hermione vio lágrimas discretas de emoción caer por su rostro cuando se entero de la noticia.

La mayoría de los invitados eran de la Orden. Hermione vio a Moody, aparentemente creyendo absurdo festejar un casamiento al aire libre en un momento como el actual, y claramente inquieto. Minerva McGonagall, sentada a su lado, junto con otras personas que ella sabía que eran miembros pero no las conocía. Hagrid estaba allí, saludo alegremente al trío antes de sentarse al lado de Madame Máxime, los dos ocupando una fila entera. Mirando a la pareja gigante, estaban cuatro chicas de la edad de Fleur, conversando rápido en francés. Junto a ellas algunas personas que Hermione estaba segura que eran parientes de Fleur juzgando por el cabello platinado.

Todavía así, una buena parte de las sillas estaban ocupadas por miembros de la familia Weasley, tíos y primos, la mayoría tan pelirrojos como Ron. Una señora vino hasta Ron y sus hermanos, besando a cada uno con entusiasmo, aparentemente ignorando las caras reprovadoras de ellos.

-Hola, Tía Muriel- dijo Ron, en un intento fracasado, en la opinión de Hermione, de limpiar su mejilla recién besada. Hermione oyó una risita de Harry al escuchar el nombre de ella.

-¡Hola, mis queridos!- ella tenia una voz extremadamente aguda- Finalmente uno de ustedes me dio el placer de venir a un casamiento Weasley! ¿Quien será el próximo?- dijo ella, y los chicos sonrieron incómodos- Ah, Ron, ¿que tal tu mi querido? Tu madre me contó que habías encontrado una noviecita en el colegio. ¿Es ella la afortunada?

Tía Muriel apunto a Hermione y sin esperar una respuesta la abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a ella también. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera formular alguna cosa, Tía Muriel ya estaba hablando nuevamente.

¡Linda muchacha! ¡Bienvenida a la familia!- ella dijo asegurando la mano izquierda de Hermione con sus manos.

Ah… tía… en verdad, Hermione…. Ron comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un grito agudo de tía Muriel.

Ah! Ahí esta Molly! ¡Por Merlín! La novia ya debe estar por llegar- ella dijo, y mirando a Hermione agrego- fue un placer enorme conocerte ángel. Con permiso, queridos.

Ella salio agitada hasta la Sra. Weasley que había salido por la puerta de su casa y ahora conversaba con Bill. Después de un silencio incomodo que pareció haber durado horas, Hermione se viro para Ron

Simpática tu tía…dijo ella sabiendo que su rostro estaba colorado hacia tiempo. Ron tenia las orejas coloradas y rió avergonzado.

Si…. Y desinformada también…… el murmuro. Harry contenía la risa con las manos, mientras que los gemelos reían a carcajadas.

Para la suerte de Ron y Hermione, las risas no duraron tanto porque después de unos segundos Percy había aparecido al lado de los gemelos, sentándose en la silla cerca de Fred y saludándolos formalmente.

-Hola Sr. Percy- dijo Fred- ¿decidiste aparecer?

Tu sabes que no me perdería un momento como este George- dijo el

Yo soy Fred- dijo el mismo- pero todo bien, tú debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer que acordarte del nombre de tus hermanos

Como tirar rosas por donde pisa el ministro- continúo George

O lamer el piso antes que el pase, si a el no le gusta el olor a rosas

No me molesten, si ustedes no pudieron conseguir una carrera decente en el mundo mágico…. comenzó Percy irritado

¿No conseguimos?- dijo Fred también nervioso- Nosotros estamos muy bien posicionados, pregúntale a tu jefecito donde encomienda los accesorios que andan ayudando tanto a sus aurores.

Y de donde ustedes creen que el sabe que ustedes producen esas cosas… ingratos

OK! Vamos a parar-Charlie levanto la mano quemada y apunto a sus hermanos—hoy es el día del casamiento de nuestro hermano, vamos a respetarlo y dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el.

Percy y los gemelos se miraron y asintieron lentamente. Pasada la confusión, Hermione percibió que todos ya estaban sentados en sus lugares en silencio. La Sra. Delacour ya se encontraba en frente con la Sra. Weasley y sus respectivos maridos. El mago que los casaría también había llegado y estaba debajo del arco blanco. Era el mismo mago bajito que había hablado en el entierro de Dumbledore, y Hermione solo podía deducir que era el responsable por este tipo de ceremonias, normalmente presidida por un padre en el mundo muggle. Hermione nunca había ido a un casamiento mago y estaba curiosa por saber como se desarrollaría.

Todos se quedaron en silencia, y una música baja comenzó a sonar. Bill atravesó lentamente el pasillo sonriéndoles a los invitados como si les diera la bienvenida. Cuando llego al altar, beso a su madre y a su futura suegra y saludo a su padre y al padre de Fleur con un apretón de manos. Las dos parejas se sentaron en las sillas de la primera fila, y la Sra. Weasley ya con un pañuelo en la mano se secaba las lágrimas. Entonces Bill se dio vuelta y encaro a los invitados con una sonrisa, mirando para la puerta de su casa de donde Fleur saldría en algunos momentos.

Va a empezar… Hermione escucho a Ron hablar bajito, al escuchar la música baja parar y empezar a sonar una más fuerte.


	4. All you need is love

**_

* * *

Este es el unico capituloque puede ser considerado un songfic...espero que les guste_****_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 4 - All you need is love_**

Después de que levantarse junto con todos los invitados, la primera cosa que se le paso por la cabeza a Hermione, cuando oyó la música fue "Pero qué caradura!", porque reconoció inmediatamente el inicio del himno de Francia. Después de que el ritmo cambio, y ella percibió su error, se viro para encarar la puerta de donde Fleur saldría, dando gracias que no había expresado su desconfianza en voz alta.

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

De la puerta salio Gabrielle Delacour, sus largos cabellos cayendo por su espalda con florcitas en él, como el de Ginny, usando el mismo vestido que la otra dama de honor. Sin embargo, en una niña de 10 años había quedado perfecto, se asemejaba a una muñequita de porcelana. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y al principio parecía un poco asustada con la mirada de todos, pero luego comenzó a dar pequeños pasos en dirección al altar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un buque de lirios rosas en sus manos.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how the play the game_

_It's easy_

Gabrielle llego al altar y se quedo de pie en lado opuesto al de Bill, sonriéndole a sus padres y al novio. Este retribuyo la sonrisa, y todos miraron nuevamente a la puerta de donde saldría ahora Ginny. La pelirroja había escondido por lo visto toda la vergüenza que tenia de su vestido muy bien, porque caminaba hacia al altar con los ojos fijos en su hermano, una enorme sonrisa y una expresión que no reflejaba nada mas que felicidad. Hermione miro para atrás y vio que ni Fred ni George osarían a decir nada, los gemelos la miraban con una sonrisa orgullosa. Los ojos de Hermione pasaron por Harry, que miraba a la Weasley con una expresión triste. Ella encontró los ojos de su amigo, y le hizo una seña para que el preste atención a la música.

_There's nothing you can make that can't me made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy_

Harry sonrió, pero formo con los labios las palabras "No es tan facil". Hermione sonrió solidariamente a su amigo, y volvió a encarar el altar, donde ahora Ginny se encontraba al lado de Gabrielle. Bill se volteo hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa distraída, una expresión de ansiedad y nerviosismo en su rostro marcado. Todos los invitados se viraron, y después de algunos segundos donde Hermione hasta sintió a Ron inquieto a su lado, Fleur atravesó la puerta entrando en el pasillo entre las sillas.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

Hermione no estaba para nada sorprendida de ver a Fleur mas linda que nunca. Ella ya había visto el vestido que la novia usaría para la ceremonia, y hasta Hermione que no pensaba mas en esas cosas de lo que pensaba en Quidditch, se encontró deseando uno igual. Y no se había equivocada, Fleur se veía maravillosa en el, y la envidia que Hermione comenzó a sentir cedió cuando vio la cara de felicidad que tenia la novia al mirar a su futuro marido. Ella camino por la alfombra, arrastrando la larga y redonda cola de su vestido blanco. En la parte superior vestía un corsé bordado de discretas flores rosa claro. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño, con algunas mechas onduladas cayendo por su cara, y una tiara de plata adornaba el peinado. La tiara fue usada por una tía de Ron, pero parecía echa a la medida de la francesa. Al caminar por la alfombra, las haditas que hasta ahora volaban solo por los arreglos, volaron hasta Fleur, sobrevolando su vestido, haciendo parecer que el, también estaba centelleando.

Sorpresa!- murmuro Fred bajito, riendo para su hermano gemelo.

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

Fleur camino hasta el altar, donde dejo su buque de lirios blancos en las manos de Ginny, y se viro para su novio que la miraba como hipnotizado por su belleza. Hermione percibió, entonces que todos parecían estar medio fuera de si mirando a la novia, incluida ella misma hasta que la voz de Fred la hizo despertar. Ella miro a Ron, y viendo la cara de bobo que el hacia mirando a Fleur, le piso el pie con el taco de su zapato.

Ai!- el exclamo por suerte no muy alto.

Ah.. perdon Ron- murmuro Hermione inocentemente

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

El mago bajito, que esta vez vestía una túnica blanca, comenzó a hablar y los invitados parecían volver a la realidad, y murmurando entre si se sentaron. Hermione vio a Bill sacudir su cabeza y volver a mirar a Fleur con una expresión de alegría no muy diferente de la anterior, sin embargo esta vez parecía ver a la novia con más claridad. El agarro las manos de ella, y después de intercambiar sonrisas se voltearon para encarar al maestro de ceremonias.

-El amor es considerado por muchos la magia más poderosa del mundo- dijo el mago bajito. Hermione encaro a Harry que alzo sus cejas –Por lo tanto, mismo en momentos oscuros como este, reunirnos en nombre del amor es como invocar una magia fuertísima, capaz de salvar mas personas que la mayoría de los hechizos.

Hermione admiro las palabras del mago, porque durante el funeral de Dumbledore, solo había conseguido oír palabras formales y pomposas. Por lo tanto, oír un discurso de el ahora era como oír el eco del propio director, lo que la hizo sonreír y sentir sus ojos húmedos de lagrimas. Ella percibió que la mayoría de los invitados pensaban lo mismo.

_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

_No where you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

_It's easy_

-Es un honor estar aquí hoy, para invocar nuevamente esa magia, y unir estas dos personas de acuerdo a las leyes del amor- continuo el mago –Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley.

Los novios se miraron y sonrieron nuevamente.

-Esta permitido, para cualquier persona, a cualquier hora de su vida, el uso del traje blanco. Y ustedes, haciendo uso de ese derecho, están hoy para unirse, hasta el fin de sus vidas.

El coloco la varita encima de las manos entrelazadas de los novios. Fleur y Bill una vez más se miraron y dijeron juntos.

-Si

-El hombre es un animal que ama y por eso es hermoso- continuo el mago mirando a los invitados- Mucho mas hermoso que la estrella de la mañana o el mas blanco de los unicornios. Ustedes garantizan que se aman, y así continuara siendo el resto de sus vidas?

-Si- dijeron los novios

-Nada será negado ni prohibido. Todo será permitido, sobretodo saltar como hipogrifos y caminar por las tardes con una inmensa flor en la solapa. Solo una cosa esta prohibida: amar sin amor.- el brujo volvió a mirar a la pareja –ustedes prometen amarse uno al otro, con respeto y comprensión, mientras estén en este mundo?

-Si- dijeron una vez más los dos. De la varita del brujo salieron cuerdas doradas, que se entrelazaron en las manos de la pareja. El brillo de ellas fue aumentando hasta que exploto en varias chispas del color del oro. En los dedos de la mano derecha de cada uno de los novios, había aparecido una alianza dorada.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

Separaron sus manos, y Fleur retiro la alianza de su dedo sujetando la mano de Bill.

-Tu, Fleur Delacour acepta a Bill Weasley como su marido?-pregunto el maestro de ceremonias virándose para la novia.

-Si!- ella respondió con una sonrisa enorme, colocando el anillo en el dedo de la mano izquierda de Bill. Este, brillo un poco y entonces se acomodo en el dedo del joven. El novio retiro la otra alianza, y tomo la mano de Fleur.

-Tu, Bill Weasley acepta a Fleur Delacour como su esposa?

-Oui!- respondió Bill en francés, sonriendo a la novia y colocando la alianza en el dedo de ella.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer!- dijo el brujo con un gesto en la varita haciendo un arco dorado cercando a los novios por un par de segundo, mientras ellos se tomaban nuevamente las manos.

_All you need is love_

Los dos novios se aproximaron, y después de que Bill murmuro algo para Fleur en medio de una sonrisa, ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente. Todos se pararon aplaudiendo, mientras la música tocaba más fuerte todavía, y las haditas de los gemelos comenzaron a volar por los aires como una lluvia brillante.

-Ah, Fred, tu no paras con esas sorpresas…..dijo George falsamente dando palmadas en la espalda al otro gemelo.

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

Los novios se viraron para encarar a todos, incluyendo a la Sra. Weasley y la Sra. Delacour que sollozaban, y la mayoría de las mujeres con lágrimas en los ojos. Lupin abraza a Tonks, mientras la bruja aplaudía, y Hagrid parecía más emocionado que Madame Maxime a su lado, a pesar de que esta ya tenia lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. Las amigas francesas de Fleur se abrazaban unas a otras mientras lloraban, y hasta la Prof. Mcgonogall secaba una lágrima con un pañuelo.

Hermione se admiro de que todas las mujeres, incluida Ginny, parecían haber traído pañuelos, esa idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza a ella. Lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, y ella las seco con su mano, hasta sentir alguien tocando su hombro. Ella se viro y Ron estaba ofreciéndole un pañuelo blanco.

No te preocupes, no esta usado- dijo el con una sonrisa

Gracias- dijo ella, aceptándolo con una sonrisa sincera

Los novios estaban ahora caminado por el pasillo, iluminado por el brillo de las hadas, tomados de las manos y sonriéndole a los invitados. Fleur dijo algo al su ahora marido en el oído y enseguida le dio un beso en su mejilla, en medio de las cicatrices grotescas que cubrían su rostro. Hermione seco sus ojos con el pañuelo de Ron, sintiendo el perfume de el que había quedado impregnado en la tela, y no deseando nada mas que estar algún día en el lugar de ella.

_Love is all you need_


	5. I want to hold your hand

_**

* * *

Hola! aca les dejo el 5 capitulo, los proximos van a estar muy muy pronto porque ya termine con mis parciales, asi q me voy a dedicar a traducir. Yo se que es una fiaca mandar reviews... yo casi nunca lo hago, pero mas fiaca es traducir y no saber si leen el ff o no... asi q porfi manden reviews aunque sea vacios no importa, algo... porque es medio embolante traducirme toda la historia sin saber que la leen y les gusta. En fin, les mando un beso.. espero que les guste

* * *

**_

Capítulo 5 - I want to hold your hand

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Habían pasado algunas horas desde el final de la ceremonia, y Hermione todavía sentía su corazón compungido como antes. Estaba sentada ahora en la mesa con Ron, Harry, Ginny y los gemelos, ya habían terminado de almorzar.

En medio de la deliciosa comida preparada por la Sra. Weasley y por la mama de Fleur, que incluían platos franceses los cuales Hermione ya había probado en las vacaciones que paso con sus padres allí y los platos habituales de la mama de Ron, de los cuales Hermione nunca se hartaba, los seis magos discutían acerca de la ceremonia. Todos concordaban en que había sido muy linda, cada uno a su manera, y no resultaba difícil ver como todos se sentían felices por los novios.

Era prácticamente imposible no oír el brindis de Bill o de Fleur, diciéndose cosas lindas el uno al otro, y no sentir una alegría por dentro al ver dos personas tan felices. _En serio_. Entonces, Hermione comenzó a sentirse realmente mal, cuando una leve onda de envidia paso por ella y no se quiso ir. Observo bien a la pareja, y vio como quería eso para ella. Se asusto de verdad, al percibir como sus once MHB se mostraban insignificantes comparadas con eso. Y miro a Ron, que estaba a su lado, e intento adivinar si el mismo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza. Suspiro, cuando vio que el parecía mas interesado en el pudín de chocolate, del cual se servia como quien no comía hace años, e intento bloquear esos pensamientos. Estaba claro que el no pensaba en eso. Los meses de relación con la otra no habían sido suficiente para aumentar su sentido emocional de una cucharada de te.

Hermione, despierta!- ella escucho a alguien hablar, sacudiendo su mano.

Que pasa?- se viro para encontrar a Ron mirándola –Ah, disculpa, estaba pensando

Ginny estaba preguntándote algo- dijo el sacando su mano de la de Hermione. Esta contuvo las ganas de agarrarla nuevamente.

El buque, Hermione- dijo Ginny encarándola del otro lado de la mesa con una expresión contrariada- Fleur lo va a tirar dentro de poco, y nosotras tenemos que ir por si lo agarramos…

Cuidadito con agarrarlo Ginny- dijo Fred con una voz amenazadora

Y quien eres tu para decirme eso?- la pelirroja encaro a Fred por un momento

Soy tu hermano el que le va dar una paliza al mocoso que intente pedirte casamiento antes de que seas mayor.

40 años… eso- completo George

Mínimo- dijo Fred comiendo una cucharada de pudín. Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco.

Es solo una broma, no te enojes-dijo Hermione llenando su copa de cerveza de manteca, que estaba en la mesa de ellos.

Ni me imaginaba que los magos tuviesen una tradición como esa también- dijo Harry con una mirada curiosa.

De que están hablando ustedes?-pregunto George mirando confundido a los dos

Los _muggles_ también hacen eso?-pregunto Ron con la boca llena de pudín.

Si…. Respondió Hermione reticente

Pero como saben ellos quien va a ser la próxima en casarse?- pregunto Ginny curiosa

Hermione y Harry se miraron. Harry abrió la boca para responder pero no sabia que decir.

Bueno, es una superstición… ella dijo frunciendo sus ojos- Las personas creen que la mujer que agarra el buque va a ser la primera en casarse. Pero eso no pasa necesariamente.

Para que lo hacen entonces?-pregunto Fred. Hermione miro a Harry pidiendo ayuda.

Que se yo!-el dijo levantando los hombros-No puedo entender a las mujeres, menos a los _muggles._

Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Ginny de repente

Nada!- dijo Harry arrepentido- Nada nada!

Pero espera…. Dijo Hermione antes de que Ginny pudiese replicar- Quieren decir que la mujer que agarra el buque aquí…

Va a ser la próxima en casarse, es obvio- dijo Ginny que todavía le mandaba miradas furtivas a Harry

Pero como saben?- pregunto Hermione sin pensar

Hermione, te voy a contar una cosa, pero es un secreto- dijo Ron agarrando la mano de la castaña y mirándola a los ojos como si explicase algo muy importante. Ella ya se arrepentía de haber echo una pregunta tan idiota, pero cuando vio los ojos azules de su amigo y sintió el calor de su mano en la de ella, se olvido totalmente qué había causado el comportamiento del pelirrojo- Es magia!

Todos rieron, y Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Esta bien, pero es como Adivinación?. Ella dijo mirando a sus otros amigos. La mano de Ron continuaba encima de la de ella. Será que no se había dado cuenta?

No se exactamente que hechizo es, pero siempre funciona- Dijo Ginny sacudiendo sus hombros.

Y si nadie en la fiesta se fuera a casar?- pregunto Harry

Ah…paso una vez, en el casamiento de la Tia Ruth, se acuerdan?- dijo Fred- ella tiro el buque y exploto en el aire.

Dios mío…. Fue una tragedia.. todas lloraban- dijo George

Una docena de locas gritando que se iban a quedar solteronas…. Me quería matar

Ellos oyeron un barullo de una pequeña explosión y se viraron para la mesa. Fleur se había levantado e hizo el barullo con su varita para llamar la atención de todos, y ahora balanceaba el buque de lirios blancos que tenia en su mano.

Ok chicas, es la hora de lanzar el buque!-ella dijo animada, dirigiéndose para el lugar libre del jardín, donde mas tarde ella y Bill bailarían su primer vals. Hubo una conmoción general en el jardín, las amigas de Fleur hacían risitas y hablaban rápido en francés, mientras seguían a su amiga. La mayoría de las mujeres se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde Fleur estaba.

La mano de Ron estaba todavía encima de la de Hermione, y ella no sentía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse y perder el contacto con el pelirrojo. Pero Ginny ya estaba de pie, haciendo gestos para llamar a Hermione, y contrariada se levanto de la silla. Ron parecía no haber percibido donde había estado su mano los últimos minutos, porque ella vio como sus orejas se ponían del color de su cabello. Siguió a Ginny hasta el grupo de mujeres que ahora se agrupaban atrás de Fleur quien se había subido a una silla.

Nerviosa?- pregunto Ginny a su amiga. Hermione ni había pensado en eso.

Porque lo estaría?- dijo ella

Que se yo… dijo Ginny, que parecia un poco incomoda. Las amigas de Fleur conversaban animadamente en frente de ellas.

Creo que estamos bien, una de las francesas esta de novia, por lo que entendí- dijo la castaña

Desde cuando sabes francés?-

_Fiancé_ es novio en francés también, no?- dijo ella levantando los hombros. Ginny puso sus ojos en blanco.

Lo voy a lanzar!- dijo Fleur y agrego algo en francés, antes de darle la espalda al grupo de mujeres. Hermione no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio a la Prof. Mcgonagall en medio de ellas con una expresión contrariada en el rostro.

Fleur arrojo el arreglo floral para arriba, y las amigas francesas contuvieron la respiración, en medio de murmullos agudos. El buque paro en el aire por algunos momentos girando, como si escogiese donde caer. Entonces, después de vibrar por un instante, comenzó a caer rápidamente en dirección a Hermione.

"_Mierda"._ Pensó ella al ver los lirios en sus manos.


	6. Help

_**Capítulo 6 - Help!**_

_Help! I need somebody_

_Help! Not just anybody_

_Help! You know I need someone... _

_Help!_

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que había acabado de suceder, pues después el silencio fue interrumpido por docenas de voces agudas y el sonido de los aplausos que venían de las mesas. Una Fleur sonriente bajo de su silla y le dio un fuerte y largo abrazo, e innumerables personas daban palmadas a sus hombros, y en el caso de la Tia Muriel la besaban en el rostro.

Pero que alegría- decía una voz aguda-Molly, puedes irte preparando que pronto tendremos otro casamiento en la familia!

Hermione mas de una vez abrió su boca para intentar explicar, pero Tia Muriel no perdió mas tiempo en darle besos y fue hasta la Sra. Weasley, que (talvez fuese impresión de ella) tenia los ojos mojados de lagrimas.

Las amigas de Fleur felicitaron a Hermione secamente, y se fueron a sentar a sus asientos, una de ellas parecía estar llorando. De a poco, las mujeres que estaban allí volvían a sus lugares, y Ginny empujo a Hermione para la mesa donde estaban los dulces, con el fin de hablar mejor con ella. La pelirroja la miro seria.

Porque no me has contado que Ron y tu están juntos?-dijo ella pareciendo confusa pero un tanto nerviosa

La pregunta la agarro por sorpresa a la castaña

Pero…yo…porque-balbuceo Hermione con la boca abierta. _Socorro! Esta familia esta loca! – _Porque nosotros no estamos juntos! Porque todo El mundo esta deduciendo eso?

Vamos, la Tia Muriel te estaba abrazando como si tu fueses a casarte co- ella se detuvo con el bufo de indignación que vino de su amiga y miro el buque que estaba en la mano de ella- ok, mala analogía. Pero ella de que hablaba?

Yo no lo se-Hermione estaba sintiendo varios ojos virados hacia ella, y estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa-Esta loca, Ella pensaba que yo era Lavender!

Ah….. murmuro Ginny entendiendo y esbozando una sonrisa…. Típico de ella

Ginny, ayúdame, todo el mundo me esta mirando como se…

Tu fueras la novia?-

Ginny!

Disculpa, una broma idiota-ella sonrió de una manera que Hermione no tuvo dificultades en descifrar

_No lo digas_- ella dijo entre dientes

Hermione, tu vas a ser mi cuñada!-dijo la pelirroja animada abrazando a su amiga

Hay dios mío, GINNY!

Disculpa- ella soltó a su amiga- Mire, no pasa nada, vamos a volver a la mesa- ella se viro para encarar a Hermione por un momento-solo prométeme una cosa

Algo me dice que no quiero saber que es lo que…. Ella murmuro mirando a su amiga desconfiada

Me consultas sobre el vestido de dama de honor!

Ah! Y quien dijo que tu vas a ser la dama de honor?

En el casamiento de mi hermano con mi mejor amiga? Te mato si no me llamas.- ella dijo virándose de nuevo para ir a la mesa y esquivando la palmada que Hermione intento dar en su espalda.

Las dos llegaron a la mesa que estaba anormalmente quieta. Hermione se sentó en su lugar, tirando el buque con fuerza en el centro. No se atrevió a mirar a Ron, que estaba sentado quieto a su lado, de brazos cruzados. Harry y los gemelos la miraban con cara dudosa.

Hum… felicitaciones Hermione- dijo Fred con una sonrisa misteriosa. Hermione pudo percibir que esa no era la primera vez que ellos comentaban ese asunto desde que el buque había caído en sus manos. Ella miro a Fred desconfiada.

Porque estas tan nerviosa? La mayoría de las chicas están felices cuando eso les sucede- dijo George

Casarse no es el mayor sueño de cualquier chica, George!

Desde pequeña, que yo sepa, la mini Veela vive tirando de mi espinilla gritando _"Épousez-moi! Épousez-moi!"_

Hermione percibió que el tema no iba a poder ser cambiado ni tan pronto ni tan fácilmente.

Yo tengo _diecisiete_ años –dijo bajito, en parte para continuar con la conversación, en parte para si misma.

Y eso, papa y mama se casaron mas o menos con esa edad- dijo Fred levantando los hombros.

Y la tia Grace con el tio Percival – dijo George pensativo

El tio Bilius con la tia Violet…

La tia Muriel la primera vez que se caso…..

Y la segunda, casi….

Como puedes ver, es común en la familia-termino George guiñándole un ojo. Hermione abrió la boca con indignación pero Ginny fue mas rápida.

Hermione, relájate. No quiere decir que va a suceder mañana!

Ah… de _eso_ estoy segura – dijo Hermione con exasperación, involuntariamente mirando por un momento de reojo a Ron

Hubo una conmoción en la mesa, Fred y George se miraron y se rieron, Harry puso una expresión como que ya sabia lo que se venia y Ron hablo alto para ella:

_Que quieres decir con eso?_

Hermione lo miro boca abierta. La ultima cosa que esperaba, era que Ron entrase en la discusión, pero ahí estaba el, mirándola con una cara nerviosa. Entonces ella se dio cuenta, era el tipo de expresión que el tenia después de un tiempo discutiendo, como cuando el peleaba con Malfoy o le respondía a Snape, y después volvía con ella y Harry, todavía insultando a los dos. Aparentemente los chicos ya habían discutido con Ron por los mismos motivos que Hermione y Ginny habían conversado anteriormente.

Ah, Ron… ella no sabia exactamente que decir, pero la irritación de lo todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos todavía sonaba en sus oídos- que crees tu?

Como voy a creer algo, si tu no dices nada?- el dijo alto, con un tono conocido por Hermione. Siempre que discutían, el hablaba de esa manera, como si fuese todo culpa de ella. Ella acostumbraba a perder la razón y decir lo que se le pasaba por la mente, siempre que lo oía hablar así. Hoy no fue diferente. Ella soltó un sonido de indignación que hizo que Harry se levantara de su asiento diciendo:

Ah… Ginny, tu no me habías dicho que me ibas… a mostrar

Aquella cosa? Claro! Ya me había olvidado. Vamos!- dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la mesa con Harry

Yo creo que mejor vayamos a fiscalizar que _cosa_ es esa que nuestra hermana le quiere mostrar a su ex novio, Fred- dijo George naturalmente para su hermano, levantándose de su asiento

Por supuesto- dijo Fred siguiendo a su hermano

Hermione miro a la mesa, ahora vacía, cruzándose de brazos. Se viro para Ron irritada.

Yo no digo nada? Cuando decidí decir algo, tu terminaste enredado en la cara de otra chica, entonces discúlpame si….

Yo? Tu saliste con Vicky, porque yo tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago?

Ah, Ron por favor!- ella sentía su rostro caliente de rabia-yo termine con el en cuarto año!

Ah, entonces tu admites que estuvieron saliendo!- dijo el, que también tenia el rostro rojo, apuntándola.

Ron, deja de ser tan idiota! No puedo creer que tu todavía sigas teniendo celos de el

Celos?- el rostro de el se puso mas rojo aun, pero esta vez Hermione sabia que no era de rabia- Eso solo demuestra que tu no entiendes nada… el completo murmurando

Hermione apoyo los codos en la mesa y aseguro su rostro con sus manos, intentando calmarse.

Ok, Ron, entonces explícame- dijo virándose para el

El la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par de la sorpresa. Abrió su boca y la cerro varias veces, pero ningún sonido salio. Ella se viro nuevamente, escondiendo su rostro con las manos, sin paciencia, y dijo ásperamente:

Ves, Ron, como quieres que te entienda si no puedes hablar conmigo!

Ah, y tu si? O prefieres mandarme pajaritos que den el recado?

Para quien tiene crisis de celos tan frecuentemente, yo esperaría que pudieses entender una con mas facilidad!

Discúlpame si estaba un poco ocupado defendiéndome de los canarios asesinos!

Bien, tu deberias haber pensando en eso antes de ir a enredarte con aquella

Tu no pensaste en eso antes de meterte con Vicky, pensaste?

Ah, Ron-se viro nuevamente, irritada- Deja a Víctor fuera de esto!-paso sus manos por su rostro, sacando el cabello que había caído en sus ojos-Ya no se mas porque estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo!- los ojos de ella cayeron sobre el buque en la mesa. Ese hechizo idiota solo podía estar equivocado- Nosotros no tenemos ninguna razón para esto.

_Ninguna razón?_- Ron dijo como si ella estuviera hablando de algo absurdo. Después, aparentemente notando su tono de voz, el completo mirando al centro de la mesa –Talvez no la haya.

Hermione continuo mirando al frente, evitando la mirada de Ron, luchando para no dejar que las lagrimas cayesen de sus ojos. Tomo el buque y lo miro. Será que tenia razón? Ella se iría a casar pronto? Lo único que ella sabia, era que si el arreglo cayo en las manos correctas, aparentemente el novio no seria quien todos en la fiesta pensaban iba a ser. Quien pensaba ella quien iba a ser. Se ellos ni siquiera podían tener una conversación decente sobre sus sentimientos, como podrían sobrevivir a un casamiento? Ella se acordó de Víctor, e imagino si el tendría una novia ahora… El no había querido terminar con ella, lo sabia. Seria que el novio acabaría siendo el búlgaro?

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Ron pregunto con una voz extraña:

Pensando en Vicky, no?

Ella sintió como una buena parte de la irritación volvía, y mordió sus labios. El no iba a desistir nunca?

Talvez-dijo ella con la voz mas firme que pudo, teniendo en cuenta como luchaba para no llorar.

El te ha mandado un anillo de brillantes por correo, no?- dijo el finalmente con la misma voz extraña

Hermione no pudo aguantar. Cerró sus ojos para intentar controlarse, pero las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Se viro para Ron:

Es eso lo que tu crees entonces?- dijo sin intentar esconder nada, conciente de su rostro mojado y su voz de llanto

El la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, como en shock, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Hermione se levanto de su silla, temblando, con el buque en su mano derecha.

Estupendo!- dijo ella alto, antes de tirarle el arreglo de lirios blancos en la cara y retirarse rápidamente de la mesa sin saber exactamente adonde ir.


	7. Something

_**

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews que me motivan a trabajar mejor y mas rapido!.. gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo y porfavor continuen. Espero que les guste este capitulos, este ff esta llegando a su fin... a la espera de una secuela inolvidable!

* * *

**_

Capítulo 7 – Something

_Something in the way she moves _

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me _

_I don't wanna leave her now _

_You know I believe and how_

Pelear con Hermione siempre había sido un arma de doble filo. Ron lo detestaba, pues toda discusión resultaba en un periodo donde los dos se ignoraban uno al otro. Había sido así desde primer año, inclusive antes de que se hicieran amigos. En tercer año el había pasado un buen tiempo sin hablarle, algo que el deseaba que no pasase nunca mas. Sin embargo, en el año anterior, Ron se había superado, y logro no solo quedarse sin la compañía de su amiga sino que se gano un ataque de pájaros que una pequeña voz en su cabeza decía tener bien merecido.

Ron¡deja de ser tan idiota! No puedo creer que todavía tengas celos de él…

Por otro lado, al pelearse con la castaña, Ron siempre era testigo de un lado de ella que normalmente no veía. Ella decía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Exactamente como Ron. Al discutir con ella, el pelirrojo veía que los dos tenían algo en común, que ella no era mucho mejor que él.

En las largas noches en los dormitorios de Gryffindor donde Ron despertaba de un sueño con Hermione, y comenzaba a pensar en ella, luchando batallas internas, siempre terminaba en la misma pregunta¿porque Hermione Granger, la chica mas inteligente que el conocía, la chica mas bonita e interesante que el alguna vez encontró, se interesaría en el, un chico de notas que no llegaban ni al pie de las de ella, de nariz grande y talento para el Quidditch cuestionable?

Era solo en medio de las peleas, al verla dejar su educación a un lado, gritarle insultos, o conjurar bichos para atacarlo, que el percibía como los dos no eran tan diferentes en realidad. Que tal vez, el la mereciese un poco. Además de eso, el adoraba verla sacándose el pelo de los ojos con rabia, como siempre hacia.

¿Celos?- El sintió su rostro demasiado caliente al responderle, y sabia que tenia poco que ver con el nerviosismo – Eso solo demuestra que no entiendes nada…

OK, Ron, entonces explícame

Ya hacia tiempo que los dos discutían, desde que el maldito buque había caído en sus manos. Ron había intentado ignorar lo que todos estaban diciendo, que "Ella al final iba a ser amarrada", en las palabras de Fred y George, y pensar en lo que realmente eso significaba. No podía ser el. El no podía ser quien iba a casarse con Hermione. Había perdido tiempo, mucho tiempo, ellos no estaban ni siquiera juntos, y ella se iba a casa, probablemente en los próximos años. El no entendía porque todos creían tan obvio que el iba a ser el novio. Si ella se iba a comprometer pronto, era porque Ron había perdido demasiado tiempo y algún otro se iba a quedar con ella. Seguramente ese maldito búlgaro.

Y ahora ella le estaba pidiendo a el que le explicase. Explicarle que, que el no sentía celos de Vicky? O que en verdad los sentía, sentía unos celos incontrolables de aquel estúpido jugador de Quidditch, pero que el principal motivo de que a el no le gustase oír a Hermione hablar de é, es que Ron no tenia chances de competir con el búlgaro? Que Ron se moría de miedo si Hermione percibía como Krum era mejor que el, y como realmente la merecía- si es que eso todavía no había sucedido?

El simplemente no podía decirle eso, no era capaz de hacerlo. Todavía tenia algún orgullo, y ella difícilmente lo entendería.

Ves, Ron¡como quieres que yo te entienda si no consigues siquiera hablar conmigo! – dijo ella en un tono irritado

Ah¿tu si por si acaso¿O prefieres mandarme pajaritos con un recado?

¡Para quien tiene crisis de celos tan frecuentemente, esperaba que fueses a entender una con facilidad!

Ah, él entendía. Había entendido el ataque de los canarios de Hermione, y aunque nunca fuese admitirle eso a nadie, a él le había hasta gustado. No esperaba que se enojara tanto con él, tan nerviosa e incoherente por su causa. Tan parecida a él. Pero estaba claro que el nunca diría eso.

¡Discúlpame si estaba un poco ocupado protegiéndome de los canarios asesinos!

Y ellos continuaban peleando, por asuntos no muy variados. Krum, Lavender. Krum nuevamente.

Ah, Ron¡deja a Viktor fuera de esto!

Ron no podía no tocar el asunto de Krum, los celos dentro de el eran mas fuertes. Además de eso el esperaba la hora en que ella se levantase y gritara: _Esta bien, el es un idiota¡ odie haberme enamorado de aquel hijo de puta! _Sabia bien que las chances de que Hermione Granger dijera algo así, o algo incluyendo un insulto, eran prácticamente nulas, pero no costaba nada intentar. Por lo menos el ya sabia que en cuanto a los celos, la chica no había tenido una actitud mucho mejor que la de él. El tenía cicatrices que le recordaban eso.

Ella paso sus manos por su rostro, pensando. Ahí estaba sacándose su pelo de los ojos nuevamente…

¡No sé ni siquiera porque estoy teniendo esta discusión contigo! Nosotros no tenemos ninguna razón para esto

Ella estaba hablando seria. Era la Hermione normal de vuelta, la imprudente, infantil y nerviosa ya se había ido. Ella miraba el buque que había caído en sus manos. Ahora, el había comprobado que ella se iba a casar inclusive antes que las amigas mayores de Fleur, y no había ninguna razón para que ella y Ron se pusieran de acuerdo.

¿Ninguna razón? – el dijo en una voz mas real de lo que esperaba. Bien, tal vez no la halla. Tal vez Hermione había percibido que Ron no era capaz si quiera de decirle lo que sentía por ella mientras que Krum salio en una revista diciéndolo. Talvez, no la había.

Ella se dio vuelta, y se quedo mirando el arreglo floral con una expresión pensativa. Era su impresión o ella estaba haciendo fuerza para no llorar. El la conocía, y también sabia que las veces que ella había puesto esa cara cerca de él, era por su culpa. Seguramente con Vicky no lloraba de esa manera. Cuantas veces Ron los vio discutiendo?.. Ninguna, él lo vio llamándola para pasar el verano con ella, o bailando juntos, y todas esas veces Hermione tenia una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro. El no aguanto.

Pensando en Vicky¡no? – dijo el, con el miedo de la respuesta apareciendo en su voz

Tal vez- dijo ella firmemente pero con los ojos visiblemente aguados

Pero esta claro. Hermione no es tonta, sabe lo que es mejor para ella.

El te mando un anillo de brillantes por correo¿no? – pregunto Ron

Las palabras salieron de su boca, y en el segundo siguiente ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlas dicho. Hermione mordió sus labios, y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Al ver su reacción, todo lo que el quería era tener decenas de canarios volando a sus ojos impidiendo mirar el rostro mojado de la castaña. Entonces cuando ella lo encaro, el pudo notar, mas claramente, sus ojos colorados y sus mejillas encendidas formando una expresión de tristeza y decepción.

¿Es eso lo que tú crees entonces? – el no estaba preparado para eso, para ver ese sufrimiento que el parecía haber causado en ella. El. Ron Weasley. Era el responsable de dejar a la chica más perfecta de aquella manera. Aunque hubiese encontrado las palabras que decir, su voz no parecía querer funcionar, y simplemente miro a Hermione – Estupendo! ni se movió cuando ella se levanto y tiro el buque de flores en su cara, yéndose lejos de el.

El impacto de los lirios en su cara hizo que se despertara, y se diera cuenta que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Estaba perdiendo a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, eso estaba sucediendo. Había actuado como un idiota, como siempre, y ahora Hermione sufría de nuevo por su culpa.

El había metido la pata muchas veces, pero sabia que esta vez había pasado los limites. Ella no lo iba a perdonar de nuevo, como otras veces, a no ser que el hiciese algo pronto.

Tal vez Krum no la lastimase de esa manera. Pero Ron iba a aguantar sentado en una silla blanca como lo había echo hoy, viendo a Hermione caminar hasta el altar para encontrarse con Víctor Krum. Ron tembló solo de pensarlo. El nunca dejaría que eso sucediese, simplemente no lo dejaría. El sabia que aunque Krum nunca fuese a causar una cara de aquellas en Hermione, el no la iba a amar como Ron la amaba y nunca la haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Ron se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver donde ella estaba. Todavía caminaba en dirección a la casa, o al altar, no lo sabia, ni tenía tiempo para intentar descubrirlo. Se levanto, dejo el buque encima de la mesa, y salio en dirección a ella.

Hermione!-la llamo al llegar cerca de su amiga. Hermione no paro, pero disminuyo el paso casi parando.

El camino hasta ella, y le tomo el brazo. Al sentir el roce del chico, paro, y el caminó hasta enfrentarla. Ella miraba el piso, pero el podía ver sus ojos colorados y sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas que había derramado por su culpa. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al pensar en eso, pero sabia que todavía no era tan tarde, y que había algo que podía hacer para mejorar todo.

Colocando su mano en su mentón, levanto su rostro, y sacando el cabello que cubría sus ojos, la beso.


	8. Eight days a week

_**

* * *

Hola! disculpen la demora... es que ando con muchas cosas... esta el mundial muchachos! quien se pone a escribir o leer o traducir o estudiar o vivir? jajajajjaa... disculpen... aa antes que me olvide: aguante ARGENTINA! ... seis goles dios mio, me quedo la garganta doliendo, aunque la mejor parte fue cuando Crespo se saco la camiseta... DIOS. sisis lo amo desde hace muuuchos años... bueno, volviendo al tema que nos importa: esta historia esta por terminar... este es el anteultimo capitulo. esta historia como ya lo habre dicho, es la ante sala a un post hogwarts muy lindo, pero todavia tengo que pedir autorizacion a la autora... bueno nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, y disfruten... no dejen de leer los ff de Juliana Grint: mi hermana... si no le hago promocion yo, q soy su familia quien lo va a hacer! jaja.. saludos y suerte... para todos aquellos que esten alentando por su seleccion

* * *

**_

Capítulo 8 – Eight days a week

_Oh, I need your love, babe _

_Yes you know it's true_

_Hope you need my love babe,_

_Just like I need you _

_Hold me, _

_Love me_

Si dos minutos, dos horas o dos meses habían pasado, Hermione no lo podría decir. Ella había perdido la noción de cualquier cosa que estuviese sucediendo a su alrededor. _Dios_, el mundo podría acabar que ella ni percibiría ni le importaría, en tanto que pudiese continuar así.

El hecho de que Ron Weasley aseguraba su rostro y tenia sus labios junto a los de ella, besándola suavemente, explorando su boca con su lengua haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen y su cabeza vuele, era solo lo que ella podía pensar en ese momento.

Al principio, Hermione quedo en shock al ver a Ron aproximarse y apoyar sus labios en los de ella. Después de un momento, las manos de Hermione recuperaron sus movimientos, y fueron hasta la nuca del pelirrojo, asegurando su cabeza junto a la de ella. Con mas confianza, el paso sus manos por los cabellos castaños de Hermione, mientras las besaba con mas fuerza aun.

Y así se quedaron durante minutos, horas o meses, hasta que ella se soltó un poco del cuello de su amigo, y este levanto su rostro. Ella respiro, soltando un murmuro bajo, e intento reorganizar sus pensamientos antes de abrir los ojos.

Ron Weasley la había besado. Ron Weasley. El mismo Ron, al que le había acabado de tirar un buque de flores. El mismo Ron, que hace seis años la llamaba sabelotodo y discutía con ella por innumerables motivos. El mismo Ron, al que ella había atacado con una banda de pajaritos hacia algunos meses. El mismo Ron, con el que estaba peleando minutos atrás. El mismo Ron, que hacia que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza cada vez que se acercaba, y que le hacia perder la cabeza. El mismo Ron que ella amaba.

Abrió los ojos despacio, para ver el rostro de Ron cerca del de ella, una expresión de alivio y sorpresa en sus ojos, como si el mismo con creyese lo que había hecho. El tenia la boca entreabierta, como queriendo decir algo, pero sin encontrar las palabras correctas. Ella no lo culpaba, era exactamente como ella se sentía en ese momento. Bien, el había hecho su parte, ahora tenia que intentar hacer algo también.

Ron… consiguió articular sin mucha fuerzas. Las manos del pelirrojo continuaban en medio de su cabello, asegurando su rostro cerca de el, mientras ella todavía tenia sus manos envueltas en su cuello.

Hermione, discúlpame- dijo antes que la castaña continuase. Ron Weasley la había besado, y ahora le pedía disculpas. Tendría que haberse pellizcado para ver si no estaba soñando, pero la idea de soltar sus manos de la nuca de Ron no le agrado. Lo miro con sorpresa.

Por que? – pregunto bajito

Por haber sido un idiota- dijo mirándola a los ojos, donde Hermione podía ver una mezcla de remordimiento y miedo en sus ojos azules. Entendió que no hablaba solamente sobre aquel día.

Ron, tu no has sido un idiota… - ella dijo sonriendo sinceramente. El levanto los ojos para ella. – Ok, talvez un poco – adiciono y el también sonrió sinceramente. Sus manos acariciaban la nuca de la joven, y ella cerro los ojos involuntariamente – Pero has conseguido compensar eso… bastante bien-abrió sus ojos sonriendo

No quería haber demorado tanto, pero… -la miraba serio- No quería correr el riesgo de perderte – tenia una expresión extremadamente seria, y la misma voz extraña que había usado anteriormente. Ella finalmente la reconoció, era miedo. Miedo de hacer una cosa equivocada, miedo de que Hermione no lo aceptase… No pudo contenerse, y asegurando sus cabellos rojizos, atrajo su rostro al de ella besándolo firmemente.

Y nuevamente, se encontraba fuera de si, teniendo su atención solamente para la boca de Ron que se mezclaba con la suya, y para las manos del joven que habían dejado su cuello y ahora aseguraban su cintura, manteniéndolo lo mas cerca posible.

Después de un momento en el que nuevamente Hermione no podía decir su duración, alejaron sus rostros, y ella lo abrazo. Cerro sus ojos y sintió la respiración de Ron en su cuello.

-Ron, tu nunca me vas a perder –le dijo en el oído, y lo abrazo con mas fuerza. Ella sabia que en un momento u otro iba a tener que soltarlo, pero fue como un balde de agua fría escuchar la voz de la Sra. Weasley mágicamente amplificada.

Es la hora de que los novios bailen su primer vals- la voz de la mujer fue acompañada por una conmoción en todo el jardín, y Hermione dedució que todos estaban volviendo a sus lugares para mirar la pista de baile. Sintió a Ron soltándose de ella, y contrariada, se separo del joven. Sin embargo, la mano de el encontró la suya, paso sus dedos entre los de ella antes de enfrentarla.

-Creo que debemos volver a la mesa – dijo con una sonrisa levemente avergonzado. Hermione asintió y se dirigieron a la mesa donde los gemelos, Harry y Ginny estaban sentados.

Hermione imagino que podría haber una pequeña chance de que nadie hubiese notado lo que había sucedido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se equivoco. Sintió su rostro enrojecer al ver buena parte de los invitador mirándolos, algunos cuchichiando entre si otros con una sonrisa torcida. Ron parecía pensar en lo mismo, porque apresuro el paso, y la pareja pronto estuvo de vuelta en la mesa.

Se sentaron, y el tuvo que darle su espalda a ella para poder mirar la pista de baile. Hermione solo se sintió decepcionada porque sus manos ya no estaban agarradas. Ella simplemente ignoro la expresión de los otros adolescentes sentados en la mesa, y luchando para no reír, se viro al lugar por donde Bill guiaba a Fleur con su mano. Ellos se pararon uno enfrente del otro, y Bill beso la mano de esposa. Luego una música instrumental comenzó a sonar, Fleur poso su mano en el hombro de Bill, mientras el colocaba la suya en la cintura de ella, y comenzaron a bailar.

La Sra. Weasley lloraba una vez mas mientras abrazaba a su esposo. Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar a la Sra. Weasley mirar furtivamente en la dirección de Ron, con una sonrisa en el rostro que iba en aumento. Intento mirar hacia otro lado, solo para encontrar un Hagrid que al encontrar sus ojos dio una sonrisa enorme, irguiendo sus pulgares en signo de aprobación. Ella esbozo una sincera sonrisa, y bajo su rostro mirando el piso. Felizmente, el vals de los novios termino, y después de que todos aplaudieran, Bill invito a que todos comiencen a bailar, mientras una música animada sonaba en la pista.

En medio del barullo de sillas siendo arrastradas y de varias personas dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, nuevamente volvió a ser seguro hablar. Hermione encaro a los otros magos con quien compartía la mesa, y encontró a los gemelos, a Harry y Ginny con sonrisas divertidas en el rostro. Ella suspiro.

Listo, hablen rápido- dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco

Decir que?- dijo George con una cara de desentendimiento que la habría convencido, si el no fuese George Weasley

Que mi hermanito finalmente tomo coraje y hablo con la persona correcta lo que el viene repitiendo e hinchándonos los huevos hace años….

O que ustedes robaron la cena mientras Percy intentaba hacer un discurso…- continuo George- gracias por eso, por cierto

O que Tia Muriel saco una foto…

Que nosotros tendremos el placer de enviar a Hogwarts, si el colegio abre este año

O simplemente… que ya era tiempo

Hermione encaro a los gemelos con la boca entreabierta. Harry y Ginny ya habían desistido de contener la risa. Ella se viro hacia Ron, que miraba a sus hermanos con una expresión nerviosa y de sorpresa.

Yo nunca les dije nada de eso a ustedes! – dijo frunciendo los ojos

En tu caso, querido hermano, las palabras no eran necesarias… -dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo

La Tia Muriel realmente saco una foto?- pregunto Hermione afligida

Ah.. si… ella llego al fotógrafo antes que nosotros.

Paren chicos… Ginny comenzó seria, a pesar que luego sonreía nuevamente. Miro a Ron y Hermione. – Hablando en serio, nosotros estamos felices por ustedes.

Y hablando enserio, al fin!-completo Harry. Esta vez ni Hermione ni Ron pudieron contener la risa.

Creo que no sirve de nada discutir.. dijo Ron encontrando la mirada de Hermione, quien sonrió.

Parece que no- dijo bajito. Ron encontró su mano por debajo de la mesa, y la tomo entrelazando sus dedos. Ella sintió levemente el calor en sus mejillas pero apreto las manos del joven aun mas.

Entonces, vamos, cuenten rápido- dijo Fred con una expresión interesada- quien dio el primer paso?

Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par y frunció el ceño.

Como?- pregunto el joven

Ah.. ustedes saben, quien fue el que dio la iniciativa de dar el beso, o declarar amor incondicional para el resto de la vida, o lo que sea que ustedes hayan hecho.- continuo George

Yo ya les dije George, fue Ron, no los vieron?- dijo Ginny virándose para su hermano. Harry intentaba esconder su risa con una mano. –Tu me debes dos galeones.

Yo solo no, Fred había dicho que iba a ser mutuo, recuerda..

Ah, si! Dos cada uno! – dijo Ginny animada extendiendo la mano derecha. – Vamos, pueden ir pagando…

Hermanita, va en contra de la etiqueta traer dinero a una boda! Puedes pasar por el Callejón Diagon numero 93 a partir de mañana!- Fred guiño un ojo para su hermana

De que están hablando?- Hermione consiguió finalmente recuperar la voz

No puedo creer que ustedes hayan apostado… Ron miraba a los magos en shock

Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso! – dijo Harry intentando esconder la risa.

Pero querías apostar ahora, no es cierto?- dijo Ginny mirando al joven

Bueno…. Si ustedes me hubiesen contado antes – el moreno levanto sus hombros.

Ustedes son increíbles… Hermione dijo con los ojos todavía abiertos de par en par… ustedes están en el casamiento de su hermano y se ponen…

Ah, no!... nosotros apostamos esto hace dos años. – dijo George con naturalidad

Después del baile de navidad, te acuerdas?- completo Fred con una sonrisa

Hermione parpadeo y miro a Ron. El miraba a sus hermanos sin expresión, entonces encaro a Hermione y balanceando su rostro dijo:

Bien, yo entendería si tu no quieres continuar con esto…

Ella sonrió y balanceo la mano que tenia tomada con el pelirrojo.

Creo que ya estoy demasiado envuelta en esto – dijo

El se inclino y le beso la mejilla.

Exactamente Hermione- dijo Fred del otro lado de la mesa tomando el buque de lirios. El le tiro el arreglo a Hermione quien lo atajo con la mano izquierda – Bienvenida a la familia Weasley.


End file.
